Gai Kurenai
1= |-| 2= is the human disguise used by Ultraman Orb after he arrived on Earth. Gai has wandered around the Earth for a long time on a mission to stop Jugglus Juggler from resurrecting the King Demon Beasts, for at least a hundred years. He uses the Orb Ring to transform by combining and using the powers of previous Ultramen. Etymology * : Is the Kunyomi for crimson/vermilion. * : Is the Kan'on for Shore/Horizon Following these translations, his name literally means vermilion horizon, a possible reference to his disguise as a wanderer. Personality When in contact with other beings, Gai always maintains good tone and shown to be forward looking. He always introduces himself to them by telling them his name during his first contact with them. He is also kind-hearted as he always saves other people from danger and helps them when needed. Gai's one weakness is that he can't leave someone to suffer on their own. When he though Natasha Romanová was dead, he felt such extreme guilt that he sealed away Orb Origin. However, he managed to overcome this weakness thanks to Naomi Yumeno, and he regained his confidence in Orb Origin ever since. History Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA Not much is known about Gai's past, but he was known to have climbed to the Warrior's Peak on Planet O-50 with Jugglus Juggler. They both reached out to the ring of light, but Juggler was rejected and Gai was granted the Orbcalibur, which changed him into Ultraman Orb as Origin The First whenever he would need to. He and Juggler used the Orbcalibur to get off Planet O-50 and travel to Planet Rurin, where Gai encountered a child whose parents had been victims of a Bezelb's Kugutsu and later died. He transformed into Orb for the first time, though smaller than regular Ultras, to do battle with the undersized Bezelb, but couldn't yet fight properly as Orb and was unable to use his beam correctly and thus lost quickly when the Bezelb fought back. Gai and Juggler stayed on the planet for a while to comfort the child and after scouting around, he found a few people, but the Bezelb returned. This time, Gai took Juggler's advice. He killed the Bezelb by sliding under it and firing the Origium Ray. Later, he came across a Bemstar infected with the Kugutsu. This would mark the first time he ever transformed into his standard 50m size. After getting his Origium Ray absorbed into the monster's gorge, Orb was attacked by the monster and lost his second battle, and Gai was defeated. The two warriors left the planet. When Gai and Juggler were flying through space via the Orbcalibur, they encountered the Bemstar again, but this time it was attempting to suck in a spaceship piloted by Micott and Ricca. He transforms into Orb again and after nearly being defeated again, he had the idea of letting himself be absorbed, only to burst through Bemstar, killing it. He and Juggler joined the two and headed toward Planet Zain in order to stop Dr. Psychi, while waiting to get to his destination, he and Juggler had their first swordfight in the ship, where Juggler easily defeated Gai with his Snake Hearted Way. After a short rest, they ran into more Bezelb just outside Planet Zain, which caused Gai to transform and crush them all simply by flying through. When he landed on the dark planet, he was overwhelmed by a few larger Bezelb and a Kugutsu Birdon. Just when he was about to lose, Ultraman Dyna appeared and helped him out and they managed to hold off their foes. In their human forms, Gai met with Shin Asuka, who agreed to help him go to the big tower where Psychi was. TBA Ultraman Orb A hundred and eight years before the events of the series, Gai met a woman named Natasha in Rusalka, whom he came to care for deeply. However when the King Demon-beast, Maga-Zetton appeared, Gai transformed and fought the kaiju. Due to Maga-Zetton unleashing a Maga Light Ball and injuring Natasha, Gai unleashed the full power of his Orbcalibur, but the resulting explosion seemingly robbed Natasha of her life and she was nowhere to be found. In his grief, he sealed away his true form, and thus had to rely on the power of other Ultra Heroes through Fusion Up to fight evil.Excerpt from Televi-kun, "Orb Origin was the one who fought Maga-Zetton around 100 years ago. However, it was too strong and caused someone important to Orb to be injured. Orb decided to seal away Orb Origin.". In modern times, Gai saved Naomi and her friends from Maga-Basser and fought as Spacium Zeperion and defeated Maga-Basser. In all the confusion Gai lost his Orbnica, but Naomi found and returned it to him. He thanked Naomi for returning back his Orbnica and continued on his way, stating to the SSP that he was sure they would meet again someday. During these times, he transforms into Orb to fight against the King Demon Beasts and had also fought directly with Jugglus Juggler, showing the rivalry between both men. He also battled monsters sent by the Planet Invasion Union and other wild Kaiju. After defeating Maga-Pandon, Gai thought that he had stopped Juggler from resurrecting Maga-Orochi. However during a confrontation against Juggler, Gai's rival revealed his plan of resurrecting Maga-Orochi by collecting their Kajiu Cards instead of using their physical forms. Juggler then taunted Gai for not showing his true power. Gai then witnessed the "death" of Juggler and defeated Black King. During a fake date with Naomi and her mother, Juggler was revealed to be still alive, and took Gai aside to further explain his plan ro revive Maga-Orochi, but was interrupted by Naomi's mother. Juggler still managed to show Gai the Kaiju cards of the King Demon Beasts he defeated, and revealed that Belial's Ultra Fusion card was now in his possession. Princess Tamayura's spirit then appeared as a giant astral projection, to tell Gai a calamity was approaching, before disappearing. The next day, Gai went to the forbidden forest to confront Juggler, but the demon was able to revive Maga Orochi. Gai transformed into Orb in all his forms at the time, but was defeated by Maga-Orochi. Juggler later confiscated the Ultra Fusion card holder from Gai. Thanks to SSP, Tamayura's grave was restored and her spirit emerged from a plant to give Gai Zoffy and Ultraman Belial's Ultra Fusion Cards, telling him that the darkness and light combined would give him great power. With the new Fusion Up, Thunder Breaster, Ultraman Orb managed to brutally finish off Maga-Orochi. With Maga-Orochi defeated, his mission was finished, or so he thought. Gai once again had to transform into Ultraman Orb when the Civil Judge Mentor from another dimension Galactron appeared, who abducted Naomi and made her a host. Ultraman Orb once again had to use Thunder Breaster when Spacium Zeperion and Hurricane Slash did not work on the robot, but he had to pay a heavy price when Naomi had to be hospitalised because of the Zedcium Ray destroying Galactron while she was still inside it. Gai couldn't forgive himself and wondered if he had the strength to be able to control Belial's power of darkness. Gai returned to Rusalka after 108 years and remembered his last moments with Natasha, where he was interupted when Juggler showed up once again and the two had another fight. Juggler then revealed that he was keeping the severed tail of Maga-Orochi and used it in a fusion of Zetton and Pandon to form the mighty Zeppandon, which Orb could not keep up with. After using up his energy, he lay down under a tree where he had a dream about Natasha, who gave him a blank Ultra Fusion Card and suddenly changed into Naomi, telling him that she believes in him. When Gai reawakened, the blank card was in his hand and he went back to Naomi in the hospital, only to show up just in time to save her from Juggler's katana and leave. After rescued by Gai, Naomi recounted to Gai despite Orb caused her to be critically injured, she believed in Orb was doing the right thing. Also recounting to Gai about her great great-grandmother and sank the song that Gai usually plays, causing Gai to open the pendant and reveal his picture with Natasha. Gai was saddened by the truth as Natasha survived the explosion and proceeds to hug and thank Naomi. Gai then entruted his Orbnica and tasked Namomi to save Orb and then transformed into his Thunder Breaster to fight Zeppandon the second time.Even after being targetted by the VTL and blasted by Zeppandon, Gai/Orb shielded the SSP and restores his reputation. After Naomi sank the song which Gai tasked her to do before, Gai summoned his courage and transformed back to his Original form, trusting the extend of his powers. Gai/Orb introduced himself and finished Zeppandon with Orb Supreme Calibur after a short assault. After the battle, he reunite with Naomi and assured Natasha that he will save the Earth. After regaining back his original powers, Gai still uses his fusion up forms against foes and changes to Orb Origin when the situation calls for it. Soon after, Juggler and Gai decide settle their score in their gigantic form. When Gai uses Thunder Breaster, Juggler beats him and taunts him. Gai then uses his Orb Origin Form, however, when Juggler slashes off his Orb Flame Calibur attack, Juggler continuously uses his new technique on Orb, knocking Gai unconscious. When Juggler was about to kill the SSP ,Gai stands up and beats Juggler with his full strength and finished him with the Orb Supreme Calibur after that. Gai then meets Naomi and the others after the fight. When Naomi wakes up in the SSP office and tells Gai about the dream she had, Gai assures her that due to the hot weather, it is normal to have such dreams. Gai later meets Juggler and noted that the revival of Magata no Orochi is coming. Thus, when Magata no Orochi appears, Gai transforms into his Thunder Breaster form to try and end Magata no Orochi but to no avail. Even his Orb Origin form was useless against it. Gai then reappears in a destroyed building area, weakened, Naomi spotted him and tries to help him but Juggler appears to taunt Gai and slaying Naomi in front of his eyes. In the final episodes, Gai then confronted Juggler whom held Naomi as hostage. Gai and Juggler then have a talk about the Earth's future whom Gai states that eternal love will continue to exist as Juggler taunts him about it. When Naomi motivated Juggler to slay her, a Z-VTOL plane crashed as Gai tries to rescue her. Naomi was resuced by Juggler instead and Gai tells Juggler that there is still light in him and asked whether he is the one who rescued Natasha as Juggler reveals the truth. Gai then slaps Juggler and embrace him by hugging him. After that, he went off to fight Magata no Orochi. When Gai (as Orb) was about to be defeated by Magata no Orochi, Juggler appears and assisted Orb. When its weak point was revealed, the two tried their best to kill it, but when Juggler got binded by Magata no Orochi's tentacles, he told Gai, or rather Ultraman Orb, to attack and Magata no Orochi was finished off with the Ultimate Supreme Calibur. He then leaves Naomi and the SSP, swearing they will meet again. Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! Few months later, Gai returned from Hawaii after defeating Galactron with the aid of Ultraman Zero to Japan by saving the SSP from the Dark Alien Army and found out about Ultraman X's X Devizer and set up his new journey. Gai then met X's human host, Daichi. TBA Powers and Weapons Weapons *Orbcalibur: Gai's weapon after he was choosen by the light. As Orb, Gai can use its elemental attacks by spinning the Calibur Wheel and use in conjunction with the Orb Ring for Orb Supreme Calibur. **Transformation:Before Gai obtained the Orb Ring, the Orbcalibur acted as a transformation device which allows Gai to become Origin The First. **Message Projection: The Orbcalibur can project messages, it glows white when it reveals a message. **Travel Sphere: The Orbcalibur can encase its user in a travel sphere and travels in space as a comet. The user can also travel with passengers as well. **Energy Slash: As Gai, the Orbcalibur can fire a rainbow coloured energy slash, used to protect Queen Bezelb from the military. image Orb Calinur.jpeg|Orbcalibur IMG 0433.jpeg|Energy Slash *Orb Ring: His transformation device. **Transformation: Being Orb's transformation device, Gai can use it to become his true form, Ultraman Orb. **Ultra Fusion Card Harvesting: After a King Demon Beast is defeated, it leaves behind its Maga Crystal. The Orb Ring can turn the Crystals into the Ultra Fusion Card of the Ultra who sealed away that King Demon Beast. **Ultra Fusion Card Scanning: After Orb lost his original form, Gai uses the Orb Ring to scan different Ultra Fusion Cards to use Fusion Up forms. IMG 0248.jpeg|Orb Ring Transformation.jpeg|Transformation UFC REVERT.jpeg|Ultra Fusion Card Harvesting Physical *Physical Endurance: Gai can withstand things no normal human can such as being in a freezing environment for long periods of time, or falling thousands of feet in air. *Reflexes: Gai has excellent reflexes, he is quick enough to deflect energy bullets. When fighting Jugglus Juggler, Gai can reflect back Juggler's energy blasts with his own energy bolts. Image transformation.jpeg|Reflexes Miscelleanous *Ultra Fusion Cards: Cards that allow Gai to use past Ultra Warrior's powers and allow Gai to summon the Orbcalibur. **Power Channel: Gai can channel the power of the Ultra Fusion Card outside of transformation. Seen when Gai uses Ultraman's card to block Alien Zetton Madock's rifle energy blast. **Ultra Hero Manifestation: When Ultra Fusion Cards are scanned in the Orb Ring, their respective Ultra Hero representation can manifest in real life. It is unknown whether they are sentient or not. *Ultra Fusion Card Holder: A casing used to contain the Ultra Fusion Cards. * : Though not a weapon, this object is Gai's personal musical instrument, themed after the harmonica. The song he plays on it seems to bother evil beings. *Teleportation: Gai is capable of teleportation, much like his archenemy Jugglus Juggler. When he teleports,a blue light is usually seen,revealed in episode 17. *Acceleration: He is capable of accelerating to high speeds, even for long distances. *Energy Bolts: Gai can fire yellow energy bolts from his hands. *Medical skills: Due to his experience as a former rescue team member, Gai knows at least basic medical first-ad skills such as CPR. IMG 0063.jpeg|Ultra Fusion Cards MPCimage.jpeg|Power Channel Ultra Fusion Card Holder.png|Ultra Fusion Card Holder Orbnica.jpg|Orbnica Image Jugglus accerelastion.jpeg|Acceleration Gaibolt.png|Energy Bolts Teleportation.jpeg|Teleportation GaiMedic.jpg|Medical skills Ultra Fusion Cards Gai obtains the Ultra Fusion Cards Gai from fighting monsters as Ultraman Orb and uses them to help him in his cause. * Ultraman Tiga: Obtained after defeating Maga-Tanothor (off-screen). * Ultraman: Obtained after defeating Maga-Zetton. * Ultraman Mebius: Obtained after defeating Maga-Basser. * Ultraman Taro: Obtaining after defeating Maga-Grand King. * Ultraman Jack: Obtained after defeating Maga-Jappa. * Ultraman Zero: Obtained after defeating Maga-Pandon. * Ultraman Belial: Obtained from Princess Tamayura. * Zoffy: Obtained from Princess Tamayura. * Ultraman Orb Origin: Gai's original Ultra Fusion Card. He sealed it away 108 years ago, but recovered it by believing in himself. Trivia *Gai/Ultraman Orb's concept as a traveler is based on Dan Moroboshi/Ultraseven. This is acknowledged by Takao Nakano, one of the writers of Ultraman Orb. *Hideo Ishiguro's age at the time he portrayed Gai Kurenai is 27 years old. That is also the same age when Susumu Kurobe portrayed Shin Hayata in the original Ultraman. *His given name, and the fact that he is played by Hideo Ishiguro, is one kana away from Ishiguro's previous role as in . *Gai shares a few similarities with /Kamen Rider Decade. **Both are world travelers. **Both use cards to call upon the power of those who came before them. **Unlike Tsukasa, he is not an anti-hero. *Gai also shares a few similarities with Ken Hayakawa from Kaiketsu Zubat. **Both are wanderers. **Both lost someone important to them. **Both tend to play a musical instrument to announce their presence to their enemies. *Gai has a great love of hot spring bathing as shown in the episode Monstrous Waters, where he calls it 'Earth's greatest luxury'. He also takes issue with anyone with poor hot spring etiquette. *His name is simply written as 'Gai' in the opening sequence of Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA. Reference Category:Articles still under construction Category:Male Characters Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Human Forms Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Ultraman Orb Characters